A contre coeur
by sassie13011
Summary: Ma nouvelle fic ONE SHOT Hotch/Emily et Beth


A contre cœur

Une nuit, des pas, une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme, le son délicat d'un gémissement, un boum contre la porte, on ne pouvait apercevoir que les jambes entremêlées de deux amants. Mais qui sont-ils ? Se connaissent-ils ou est ce que c'est la première fois qu'ils se voient ? Difficile à dire ! Des talons retirés, et des mains masculines soulevèrent le corps presque soumis de cette jeune femme. Un déplacement, une porte s'ouvre celle de la chambre ! Une chambre féminine, un parfum féminin et des couvertures de soie, le corps de la jeune alla reposer sur cet immense lit, on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir cette robe noire à demi soulevé et tout à coup le visage de son amant celui d'Aaron Hotchner qui chercha très rapidement les lèvres de sa compagne. Alors, qu'il avait enfin trouvé place auprès d'elle son téléphone raisonna dans la pièce. Il chercha désespérément celui-ci mais à contre cœur du se lever pour le trouver. Sur son téléphone le nom de sa collègue « Emily » accompagné d'une photo d'elle et de son plus beau sourire. Il se demanda rapidement ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à lui dire à pratiquement minuit. Il décrocha s'excusant rapidement auprès de son amante.

Hotch : Oui Emily que se passe-t-il ?

…

Hotch : calmes toi j'arrive tout de suite

Il se tourna vers cette femme qui était plus tôt sa seule pensée.

Hotch : je suis désolé Beth je dois y aller ma collègue a besoin de moi

Beth : il y a pas de souci je ne sors pas avec un agent pour rien

Il arriva 15 minutes plus tard chez son amie la porte de son appartement était grand ouvert « pas normal » pensa-t-il il sorti son arme passa la porte mais personne il entra dans la chambre et trouva emily dans la salle de bain se fixant dans le miroir.

Hotch : Prentiss ?

Emily : je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer

Hotch : ta porte était grande ouverte. Tout va bien ?

Emily : j'ai passé une mauvaise journée ou plutôt une mauvaise soirée

Elle était au bord des larmes mais il l'avait déjà vue dans cet état quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se tourna vers le miroir une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas en tête de lui répéter les mêmes mots qu'il lui avait dis dans l'avion. Il se plaça derrière elle et regarda son reflet.

Hotch : qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Emily : ce que je suis devenu

Hotch : je vois toujours Emily dans ce miroir

Emily : oui je sais je suis toujours là

Elle partie en direction de sa chambre et alla s'installer sur son lit. Hotch lui ferma les yeux et se maudit d'avoir utilisé les mêmes arguments alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il alla la retrouver dans la chambre.

Hotch : ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire

Emily : je sais

Elle baissa la tête, avant de s'effondrer en larmes et ramener ses mains à son visage. Hotch alla s'installer à ses côtés et d'un geste maladroit mais comprit par sa partenaire il passa une main sur son épaule afin de la ramener dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se calma, il choisi de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle se releva, visualisa rapidement les traces des larmes laissées sur sa chemises passa une main dessus, sourit rapidement et alla rencontrer le regard de son patron.

Emily : je suis allé prendre un verre ce soir, un homme s'est approché de moi, j'aurais pu trouver ça adorable mais j'ai eu peur. Hotch je ne peux plus aimer

Hotch : écoutes, je suis surement le mieux placé pour savoir ce que ça fait de plus croire en l'amour.

Emily : mais vous avez trouvé quelqu'un c'est ça ?

Hotch : oui ! Une femme brune, intelligente, marrante, et la plus belle chose dans ce monde.

Emily : elle a de la chance !

Hotch : oui moi aussi surtout de la connaître depuis 6 ans maintenant

Elle le regarda un moment sans comprendre.

Hotch : c'est toi Emily.

Emily se leva brusquement puis elle se retourna vers lui.

Emily : j'ai beaucoup trop bu ce soir je crois

Hotch se leva tout en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Il l'empoigna par la taille. Elle cru perdre un battement lorsqu'il approcha.

Hotch : je ne crois pas non

Emily brisa la distance jusqu'à ses lèvres, leur baisé était doux et plein d'amour ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'au lit afin d'approfondir leur union et leur baisé beaucoup plus passionnel. Le téléphone d'Aaron sonna une nouvelle fois il cru vraiment qu'on se passait le mot pour l'empêcher de passer à l'acte. Il croisa le visage rayonnant de sa belle qui rigolait de la situation, il rigola à son tour et l'embrassa.

Emily : tu ne réponds pas ?

Hotch : c'est pas important


End file.
